


Best You've Ever Had

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, CEO, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: Meeting Seonghwa's parents were one thing. But keeping your lewd moans quiet in his childhood bedroom was another.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Best You've Ever Had

“Mr Park! Welcome back, your parents are waiting inside” The door slung open to one of the bright smile of the estate’s housekeepers. 

Seonghwa rubs his thumb against your hand as he held a bottle of one of his favourite champagnes in the other, a small gift for not paying his promised monthly visits to his parents. But what did they expect after handing him over the major responsibility of running their company?

“Are you nervous?” Your eyes snap away from the breathing-taking view of the large stairway with a golden chandelier hanging above it. Seonghwa gazes at you with soft eyes before flashing a comforting smile.

“No, not really. I hope not” You swallowed the lump in your throat before patting your sweaty palms down your red dress as the two of you enter further into the large mansion.

“They’re not that scary, trust me” Seonghwa’s soothing voice brought you reassurance, heart beating quieter as he held your hand down the hallway.

You could pry your eyes off the portraits of his family hung upon the walls, especially the ones with an adolescent Seonghwa staring blankly into the lens. They were encased with beautiful gold coloured frames and clean, clear glass that had you thinking about your embarrassingly dirty TV screen back at home.

“Mother. Father. It’s pleasant to see you again” Your eyes landed on the two figures already sitting at the long table with fancy looking sets of shiny plates and cutlery, all ready as the flock of maids push through the door with plated food probably worth more than your rent.

“Son, how have you been? It’s been a while since you’ve paid a visit” The husky man, his father, chuckles as he greets Seonghwa with a hesitant hug.

“I’ve been busy. Running the company like you wished” Seonghwa kept his response blunt but understandable. 

The two men prominently resembled each other, it wouldn’t be a surprise to say they were father and son. His mother, however, was slowly starting to give you the chills with her icy stare up and down your body.

“I see that anti-ageing stuff has been working, mother” Seonghwa’s mother broke into a forced smile before welcoming back her son into her skinny arms as he lent down to give her a hug.

“Money can do wonders, darling-” Her feline eyes shot over to you, a sly smirk carving into her face as she steps in front of you and leans forward, gently engulfing you into her arms with her cheeks touching yours.

“- You must be the girlfriend. It’s nice to finally meet you. Come, sit down, dinner’s almost ready” Her strong scent of such unidentifiable florals lingered around your nose a bit before the four of you sat at the table.

“Yes, it’s nice to finally meet you too” It was difficult to hold back a stutter but you managed to anyways, mentally applauding yourself for not fucking it up with your first words to Seonghwa’s parents. 

The soft cushion of the seat felt more luxurious than the pillows sitting on your bed. In fact, everything was, without a doubt, much better. From the coat-hanger to the crystal door knobs and high ceilings that were double the size of your small apartment.

You probably looked hopeless in front of Seonghwa’s parents as he remained unfazed at the familiar surrounding. It was his hand on yours that kept you tranquil throughout the dinner, that was until you had no idea which spoon to use for the desert. 

“… the second one, baby” Seonghwa whispered, smiling as he took another scoop of his crème brûlée.

“We’ve already been told enough about you two, why don’t you tell us about you, only you instead? What do you do for a living?” Seonghwa’s mother eyed you intensely, making your heart rate increase in beats with every second of her icy gaze. 

“I- um, I actually own a nightclub downtown. It’s quite successful-”

“- successful from my son or from your own work?” She narrowed her eyes, lips pressed into a thin line making you swallow the obvious lump in your throat.

“Mother, please-” Seonghwa seemed to have noticed your anxious behaviour, interrupting his mother in hope to calm you down.

“What? I just want to know what she would be bringing to the table if, you know, you decide to throw a surprise wedding without my knowledge” 

You blankly gape at her words, marriage was never thought so early upon your relationship with Seonghwa, let alone the long-term expectations from you. She sat there patiently, hands rested on top of each other as she waited for an answer from you.

“Uh no, Mrs. Park, I worked hard on my own to get it where it is” You hesitantly reach for the glass of wine with your slightly shaky hand, bringing it up to your lips before taking a small sip to heal your dried throat.

“Hm, self-made woman. I like that” A wave of relief washed over you. That was until you nearly choked on your wine when you felt Seonghwa’s hand slip from yours and slid up your dress, a little too close to the lining of your panties.

You settle the glass back onto the table a bit too harshly, nearly spilling the red drink on the white cloths of the table. The concerned eyes of Seonghwa’s parents settled on you as you subtly try to calm yourself down, tensing your thigh under Seonghwa’s touch,

“Are you alright, darling?” Seonghwa’s mother shot you a questioning glance, sipping on her own glass of red wine. 

“Yes, sorry. I just drank a little too much, that’s all” You forced a firm smile at the two concerning faces before throwing a furrowed glare at Seonghwa to the side, only making him rub his fingers at the skin around the lining of your panties. 

“Take it easy, babe, it’s not like we don’t have more wine at home” Seonghwa smirked, chuckling as he slyly slips his fingers under the hem of your panties, pressing the pad of his fingers firmly against your clit, making you squeeze your thighs together and shifting slightly in your seat.

Seonghwa must’ve enjoyed seeing the flustered look on your face when you finally faced him instead of giving him the side eye. That cocky smirk of his was enough to have your pussy gushing at nothing other than his sensual teasing touch.

“I’m okay, babe, maybe you should take it easy-” You nudged your head to the empty wine glass sitting on Seonghwa’s side of the table “- you’re driving, remember?”

“Oh that’s no problem, son. I can call the chauffeur to drive two you home” Seonghwa’s father boomed, raising the glass of wine for his son to keep drinking.

“Actually, I think we should stay here tonight. I don’t think there’s any meetings in the morning anyways so it wouldn’t hurt to have breakfast here-” Seonghwa shot a quick wink your way, slowly circling his two fingers around your throbbing clit “- unless you two are busy of course?” 

“No, no! Not at all. I’ll have the maids prepare your room right now-” Seonghwa’s father signalled a gesture to the maid walking through the door at his call. 

“Let’s hope they don’t have to change the sheets again” Seonghwa’s whisper against your ear sent shivers down your spine as you suppressed a quiet moan with a clenched jaw from the teasingly slow friction you were receiving. 

The rest of the small talk only consisted of you trying not to spew such disgraceful sounds in front of Seonghwa’s parents, hoping they wouldn’t suspect anything unsettling happening under the expensive satin tablecloth of their dinner table.

Seonghwa’s fingers never made an exit out of your, now soaked, panties. You were sure he knew that your brain was pounding out of your skull, head pooled with clouds of lust as your consciousness slipped in and out of daydreaming and reality. 

You were thankful for the comedic relief here and there that allowed you to subtly spew your soft moans into your laughs and forced chuckles. Your clit throbbed wildly, making you sightly roll your hips in your seat, hoping to get a quickening motion from Seonghwa.

As much as you preferred for such things to be happening in private, you couldn’t help but crave more of it despite the high risk of being caught. Your neediness only fed Seonghwa’s sadistic smirk to grow as he quickened his circular motions on your clit, rubbing it at a pace that would bring you to an orgasm in only a few minutes. Heck, even seconds. 

“My darling, you must be tired. You’ve been looking sleepy since halfway through dinner-” If only she knew Seonghwa had pulled you into your sub-space “- I’m sure your room is ready by now, Seonghwa, dear, take her to bed why don’t you?” 

“You’re probably tired too, mother. Get some sleep, we’ll talk in the morning-” Seonghwa flashed a smile before sliding his hand out from under your dress, pushing his seat back to stand before reaching the same out for you.

“- let’s get you some sleep” You narrowed your eyes at Seonghwa before taking his hand, dropping your napkin onto the table as you say your ‘goodnight’s and descend up the double set of staircases. 

It felt almost as if your arm was being torn off as Seonghwa pulled you across the large level with walls lined with who-knows-how-many doors. It was until he reached the end of the hallway, swinging open the white double doors before pinning you against them and locking it behind you.

“What do you think you were doing down there?” You looked up at Seonghwa, waiting for a response only to have your lips shut with his and waist pushed forward against his body. 

“Trying to calm you down, it obviously worked” Seonghwa groaned as he pushed his hardening crotch against your leg, squeezing your waist as your lips move with each other’s, tongue playing the other. 

“Holding my hand would’ve been just fine” Your hands run through Seonghwa’s black hair, gripping it slightly tight as you push your chest against his and kicking off your heels with him fumbling with the zipper of your dress. 

“You didn’t like it? Could’ve told me then” The tightness around your waist loosens as Seonghwa lets your red dress fall to the ground, immediately pinching the clip of your bra as his lips find their way onto your neck, leaving no inch of skin untouched. 

“Who said I didn’t like it? I’m pretty sure I helped myself a bit too- mhm fuck” Seonghwa’s tongue swirled around your nipple as you hugged his head to your chest, playing with his hair as he fondles with your breasts.

With Seonghwa’s hard crotch rubbing against your leg, you couldn’t resist not touching him at all. Your hand fumbled with the leather belt around his pants, throwing it to the ground with a clink as you dipped your hand under his boxers before pulling it down completely, leaving him in his white button-up. 

You pumped Seonghwa’s throbbing red cock as he pushed you back to the bed, making you fall onto the luscious mattress as he aggressively unbuttoned his shirt before piling it onto the discarded clothes on the floor. Seonghwa stared you down with lustful eyes as you got onto your knees, crawling to closer to him with your ass poking up and cold air from the unlatched window hitting your clothed pussy.

A low groan slips from Seonghwa’s mouth as you licked the tip of his cock, letting your tongue swirl around the base with your hand squeezing Seonghwa’s thigh and the other holding you up. Seonghwa bunches your hair into a messy ponytail as you took his cock in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down as you keep your doe eyes in contact with his droopy ones.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this” Seonghwa gently buckled his hips forward, abdomen tensing with each sharp exhale from the smooth motions of your tongue on his cock. 

The neediness in your pussy grew painfully bigger with each time Seonghwa moaned your name, making you reach down to your clothed clit and rubbing it the same way he had done at the dinner table. You instantly felt the wetness coating every inch of your pussy, sliding your fingers up and down your slit before merely sliding the panties down for easy access.

You groaned against Seonghwa’s cock, sending vibrations to spark his nerves as you played with yourself. His head fell back in pleasure as he whispered inaudible things from his mouth, abs tensing as he slowly thrusted into your mouth.

It was until you licked the side of Seonghwa’s dick that you stood on your knees, teasingly pulling your panties down and falling on to the bed on your back, rubbing your pussy with one hand and fingering with the other before throwing your lace panties at Seonghwa to catch. 

“Naughty, naughty. It’s not nice to throw things” Seonghwa crawled on to the bed, hovering over you as he pushed between your legs.

“My bad” You chuckle, teasingly sticking out your tongue as Seonghwa takes it in his mouth, kissing you sloppily before moving down your neck.

You continued to rub yourself as you bring a hand up back on to Seonghwa’s hair again, running it through your fingers as he laps his tongue on your neck and leaving purple blotches for him to admire. Seonghwa’s tongue was definitely something you cherished, only behind closed doors. 

Seonghwa placed a hand on your knee, pushing it apart before hooking your leg over his shoulder as he kissed down the valley of your breasts to your quivering stomach from the hot breath coming from his mouth. A small gasp left your lips as Seonghwa kisses your clit, rubbing your thighs with his fingers as your legs sat on his shoulders. 

The kitten licks on your pussy send your head falling back as you ran your fingers through Seonghwa’s messy hair. Your legs slowly contract onto Seonghwa’s head as he lapped his tongue against your folds before dipping his tongue into your pussy, making you slowly grind your hips against his mouth for more.

Your legs quiver at the sudden pressure on your clit, Seonghwa’s nose brushed against it, releasing a wave of very hot air on your bud of nerves. Seonghwa rolled his head side to side, flattening his tongue against your pussy as he left no area untouched. 

“You taste so good, baby” Seonghwa smirked, eyeing you from below before crawling on top of you again with a sloppy wet tongue-tied kiss. 

“Only for you” You pressed a hand against Seonghwa’s chest before pushing him onto the mattress, letting you sling a leg on the other side of him and grind your pussy onto his cock.

Seonghwa cupped your face before pulling your lips down onto his with a groan as you slowly slide your pussy up and down his dick, letting his tip poke at your entrance before sinking down on him completely. A breathy moan comes out of your mouth as Seonghwa grips your hips, bucking his hips up into you. 

Your nerves spark with every thrust slapped into you by Seonghwa’s hips, making you bite down on his shoulder. His hands roamed every inch of your back, falling back onto your waist as you started rocking your hips against his. 

Seonghwa adorned you from below, abs tensing as he raised his neck for a better look. Your head fell back at the sensation on your clit, Seonghwa licked his thumb before circling it on your clit, making you gasp in pleasure with your hand planted on his abdomen to keep you steady from your rolling hips. 

“So beautiful, so fucking beautiful” Seonghwa lets one of his hands travel up your stomach, fondling with your breasts before wrapping it around your neck, thumb gently caressing it as you placed a hand over his.

The slight pressure against your neck made you go crazy, senses heightened to the fullest as you try to quiet your moans. You could feel Seonghwa’s piercing gaze all over your body, he praised it like a scared temple for his eyes only.

Your hips grew tired, practically grinding on him with the pace you were going. Seonghwa leant forward, cupping your face in both his hands before landing a chaste kiss on your lips, spinning your bodies around so that he was now pushed between your legs on top of you.

“Mmph fuck-” You had to bite down on Seonghwa’s bottom lip as he started snapping against you, sending your breasts bouncing up and down at the pace.

Your brain turned to mush at the addictive feeling of his cock thrusting deeper and deeper into you, making your walls clench around him, gushing at his movements. Seonghwa’s tongue played with yours as his hand found their way onto your neck, thumb pressing down on the same spot as before making your head grow hazy.

“Right there oh fuck- yesyes” Your legs twitch at the newly found sensation, knees bending as you wrap your legs around Seonghwa’s waist. 

“So close, baby, so close” Seonghwa groaned, leaning back up to admire your fucked face from below as his fingers accomodate your throat. 

The coil in the pit of your stomach was so close to snapping with every hard fast thrust Seonghwa’s hips did, making you clench harder around his dick. Your back arched off the mattress, hands flying to the side and gripping the bedsheets with your knuckles turning white.

You could hear the sloppy wet sounds coming from your pussy bouncing off the walls as your walls convulse around Seonghwa’s dick. You couldn’t think straight anymore, thoughts all over the place as Seonghwa’s pounded into you relentlessly. 

“Yes yes ohhmygodfuckk- mhmmmph-” Seonghwa slapped his hand over your mouth, making you bite down on his hand to suppress your loud moans as fireworks set off in the pit of your stomach, hand tangled in your hair as the other held Seonghwa’s with your back arched completely off the bed. 

Seonghwa didn’t stop there, his sloppy thrusts made you whimper against his hand as he was starting to chase his own high. Tears nearly brim your eyes from the rapid thrusts into your sensitive cunt as Seonghwa released breathy moans into your ear. 

“Mhmph fuckk” You whimper once more as Seonghwa slammed short deep thrusts into your pussy, pooling his release into you as he moved his face up for a lazy kiss. Seonghwa released a small sigh of relief before resting his forehead against yours, eyes gazing deeply into your droopy ones.

Your heavy breathing filled the room with Seonghwa hovering over you, snaking an arm under your back to hold you close. Your body twitched with even the slightest movements Seonghwa made, causing him to chuckle a bit before sliding out from you.

“Was I too loud?” You caress Seonghwa’s cheek, rolling over to your side as he fell next to you on the mattress.

“My parent’s bedroom are in the other wing” Seonghwa swings an arm behind his head as the other hooks under your neck, fingertips playing with your naked back.

“Still. I don’t think your mother would hate me less after hearing that” 

“The sleeping pills already have her knocked out at this hour, don’t worry”

“Let’s hope so”

“She doesn’t hate you, you know that right?”

“How can I? She’s been skeptical since she laid eyes on me”

“You said the same thing about me when we met”

“Oh, so that’s where you get it from”


End file.
